Ygraine Pendragon
Ygraine Pendragon the daughter of Arthur and Gwen Pendragon as well as the twin sister of Tom Pendragon. She is portrayed by Claire Holt. History Ygraine was born as the twin sister of Tom Pendragon to Arthur and Guinevere. She was raised in Camelot her handmaiden since the age of 13 has been Bailee Story Saga 1 The Goodbye Letters "What Bailee is not saying is that your an idiot for being mean to a boy who just lost his father," Ygraine enters the story with Bailee as she witnesses her brother Tom Pendragon and Lance and soon reprimands Tom for fighting with Lance after Lance leaves. She explains about how Lance's father had just died. Personality Ygraine has a spirited, quick-witted and compassionate nature. She is considered by many to be very beautiful and attracts the attention of numerous men. However, Ygraine proves to be both beautiful and capable; she is also fiery and independent and will not hesitate to stand up to her father, despite him being the king. When necessary, she also displays her courage and ability as a fighter, always intervening to stand up for what she feels is right. Like Arthur, she too is very stubborn, and when Tom told Arthur that he lost a bet against Ygraine, Arthur told him that he should have known better than to mess with her. Relatonships Love Interests Lance At first encounter Ygraine is not very fond of Lance saying his ego is more impressive than her own brothers. Lance though continued to flirt with her every chance he got and attempted to prove himself to her. Family Tom Pendragon Tom and Ygraine are twins and grew up together, their relationship had always been strong. On the surface they seemed like normal siblings, teasing one another mercilessly and trading sarcastic comments, but there was also a much deeper connection between them. Arthur Pendragon Ygraine is Arthur's only daughter and daddy's little girl. He disaproves of her not wanting to learn how to fight because of her kind nature. Arthur seems to know of her secret smarts as he never doubts any choices she makes. Guinevere Pendragon Gwen is Ygraine's mother. The two get along nicely and Ygrain goes to Gwen if she ever needs advice. Gwen also supports Ygrain's dreams to travel the world. Friends Bailee The two have known eachother since birth and have always been there for eachother (usually teaming up against Tom) at age 13 Bailee became Ygrain's handmaid. They know eachother very well and normally consult with the other before making huge choices. They are bestfriends. Ygraine is also one of the only ones to know about Bailee's magic. Gallary Guinevere and ygraine.jpg Ygraine and Tom as babies.jpg Lance and Ygraine2.jpeg Ygraine and Bailee.jpg Baieel and ygraine.png Ygraine and tom3.png Ygraine and tom.png Ygraine1.PNG Ygraine2.PNG Ygraine3.PNG Ygraine4.PNG Ygraine5.PNG Ygraine6.PNG Ygraine7.PNG Ygraine8.PNG Ygraine9.PNG Ygraine10.PNG Ygraine11.PNG Ygraine12.PNG Ygraine13.PNG Ygraine14.PNG Ygraine15.PNG Ygraine16.PNG Ygraine17.PNG Ygraine18.PNG Ygraine19.PNG Ygraine20.PNG Lance and Ygraine.jpg Ygraine2.jpg Ygraine.jpg }} Trivia *Ygraine was named after her faternal grandmother *Ygraine was born 10 minutes before Tom *Ygrain's actress Claire Holt is actully australian Category:Characters Category:Pendragons Category:Female Characters